Why Did You Leave?
by tasukiseishi
Summary: Naruto has returned after 12 years. I suck at summaries. Shounen ai and hints of Yaoi. Don't Flame!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I wrote this for fun. It's fluff. I wanted a lemon but I got fluff instead. Oh well. Oh yeah and the characters are grown up ((like, 25 or so)) and very OOC. No flaming please.

And it's my first fanfic! Please be gentle. :D

R&R Please!

************

Hidden Leaf village was bustling. It was market day and a steady flow of people wandered through the town's main thoroughfare stocking up on foodstuffs to last the week before the next bazaar.

Naruto Uzumaki leaned against the wall of the ramen stand, watching from beneath lowered lids at the mass of people. A small spark of rage ignited in his belly as he listened to the talk of mundane life. Love lost and gained, friends near and far, and the happenings at the Ninja academy. They went through their day knowing they were loved and secure while Naruto had been alone for the last 12 years with no one to call friend or family.

He quickly squashed the feeling and stood away from the wall, his sandaled feet taking him towards the north end of the town. He didn't think, his feet simply took him towards a house overgrown with weeds. He was shocked at the dilapidation of the building. Where was Sasuke? The rice paper walls of the Uchiha mansion were torn and completely missing in most places.

Naruto's long reddish hair blew into his face as a sudden gust of wind roared through the empty rooms of the house. His senses tingled. Someone was watching him.

"You can come out. I won't bite." His deep voice echoed as he brought his unruly hair to heel.

"Who are you?" The male voice was familiar and Naruto turned towards the tree near the gate entrance. The dark eyed man was crouched low on a branch, a kunai in his hand. Naruto felt a smile spread across his face. My, his old teammate had grown into such a handsome man.

Sasuke started as blue eyes met his. There was something familiar about the man who stood in the dust before his old home.

"Why hello there… teme." His smile widened as he turned back towards the house. He hadn't missed the widening of Sasukes eyes and the lowering of his kunai.

"Dobe?"

"Don't call me that, bastard." Laughing, he disappeared from the spot he had been standing in and appeared beside the black haired ninja. He started and lost his balance. A tan slender hand caught his and he dangled, glaring up into laughing blue eyes. Now that he was closer, he could see flecks of red around the man's irises. Long reddish blond hair fell over his shoulder and tickled Sasuke's cheek.

"You can pull me up now," his voice sounding irritated. "My arm is coming out of the socket."

Naruto pulled his friend up and waited until he settled down to speak.

"What happened here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "If you had been around, you would have known what happened." He was hurt. It had been 12 years since he had seen his teammate and to have him suddenly show up like this… well, it stung. Big time.

"Itachi died not long after you left. Someone killed him. I don't know who it was but if I ever find them, I'll deck them for taking my revenge. Anyway, my quest for revenge ended that day and I left the mansion. I moved into your old apartment. I couldn't stand to be here anymore. I don't even want to be here now." He said the last part quietly but Naruto had no problems hearing him.

"Let's go there then. I want to see what you've done to the place, bastard Sasuke." He stood and held out a hand to his former rival. Naruto was straight faced but his eyes twinkled in merriment. Sasuke swatted the hand away and stood.

"I'm not helpless, you know," he murmured and jutsu'd away. Naruto grinned and followed.

* * *

Naruto sighed. What had that bastard done to his apartment!? He stared hard at the walls that were painted a dark blue and the red couches and the liberal uses of the Uchiha clan symbol on just about everything. He turned and glared at Sasuke who had a defiant look on his face.

"I don't give a crap whether you like it or not. You were gone and they weren't going to hold it for you in case you came back. I had to make it semi-livable in here." He stared back at Naruto, his arms crossed over his chest. He was not going to back down. Naruto may be taller than him now, but he wasn't that scary. A small voice in the back of Sasuke's mind disagreed with that. His ninja training told him that Naruto had become a very dangerous man.

Naruto smiled and approached Sasuke slowly. He slipped his long orange sleeveless duster off his broad shoulders and laid it on the back of the couch. He had missed his friend. But there was something more to his feelings. Sasuke had grown into a very beautiful man. His face was slender and his eyes had tiny crow's feet at the corners. His body was lean but muscular. He stopped mere inches away, his eyes closing as he inhaled the teme's scent.

Sasuke took a step back. "Baka, what are you doing?"

"I missed you, teme. I missed you more than anyone else I knew here." Naruto closed the distance between the two of them and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. He buried his nose in Sasuke's neck and inhaled deeply. No one else smelled this way and no one else had been able to stir his blood like the man he held in his arms. In the 12 years he had been gone, there had been no one else for him.

"Dobe, I missed you too. Why did you leave?" Sasuke's voice was getting thick as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I couldn't stay teme. I couldn't take the looks anymore, the whispers behind my back. The only thing I regretted leaving… was you." The blond lifted his head and gazed into Sasuke's tear filled eyes. "I love you, teme." He bent his head and brushed his lips across Sasuke's. The shorter ninja gasped and tangled his fingers in Naruto's shirt.

"Naruto… please…" Sasuke leaned his head back, exposing his throat. Naruto kissed his way down to his collarbone and sucked gently.

"I don't know if I can take my time with you, teme… it's been too long," Naruto whispered in his lovers ear.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Dobe." He chuckled.

"Don't call me that, Sasuke bastard." Naruto's lips turned up into a grin and he laughed. Sasuke felt chills as the taller mans breath tickled his neck.

"You better take me to bed, dobe. I can't wait."

Naruto pulled back to search Sasuke's face before swinging him up and over his shoulder. Sasuke smacked Naruto on the behind. "Dobe, this is not what I meant." He growled as Naruto smacked Sasuke's ass in retaliation.

"It works for me."

"You've gotten full of yourself, Dobe."

"Shut up, Teme."

They laughed.


End file.
